


Saturday Strolls

by BlueFairy4Ever



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Fluff, M/M, be careful of cavities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFairy4Ever/pseuds/BlueFairy4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John just wants to sleep in, but ends up spending the day with his boyfriend instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Strolls

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I’m tired and I’m writing this now that the idea is in my head.   
> Sorry for typos and stuff.  
> JohnDave, kind of fluffy, a few curse words so warning there. Enjoy my sleepy ideas. :]

“Daave, go away.  
“But I’m hungry dude, don’t deny me my fruit loops.”  
“Ughh. Can’t I just sleep in for once?”

“You can sleep when you’re dead, now come on sleepy head.” Dave gets a disgruntled huff in response, which he responds to with a small grin.

“…Fine.” John opens his eyes and sits up, his hair mussed with extreme bedhead.

It’s a Saturday, the one day John wants to sleep in, but no, Dave wants to get him up at, what time even is it?

He looks over at the clock on their nightstand. 9:00 am.  
What could Dave possibly want to do at 9:00 am?

John makes a show of groaning and sulking as he gets up, trying to show Dave how much he really wants to go back to sleep, -but exaggerating, just a little- but he only gets a chuckle and a kiss on the forehead as his boyfriend leaves him to change, going off to do what-the fuck-ever in their shared apartment.

He takes a glance back at his pillow, so tempted to just lay back down and go to sleep, but Dave would just pester him unrelentingly until he got up anyways. Might as well just get this over with then.

With a sigh, John shuffles over to his dresser and proceeds to get dressed, all the while wondering what Dave insisted on waking him up for. He knows John tries to save his Saturdays for sleep, since he has studying and schoolwork to do all week, so why now? 

_Somethings gotta be up…_ he thinks to himself.

After a few minutes of grumbling to himself and pulling on fabric, John smells something coming in from his doorway. What is that…. bacon? Dave is cooking? Not bothering to pull off his pajama pants, John shuffles out of their bedroom and into the kitchen half-dressed for the day to see what’s going on. He’s greeted with the sight of Dave in a pink apron (“Dude, it’s for the irony”) flipping bacon on the stove like a little housewife. It makes him grin a little, and he can’t help but walk up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, hugging them flush together.

“Well, look who finally got up.”  
“Mhm. You’re cooking breakfast?”  
“Yeah, figured fruit loops wouldn’t cut it today. You up for some bacon and eggs?”  
“Sounds great.” John smiles some more and gives a few pecks to Dave’s neck, earning a chuckle in response.  
“Go finish getting dressed, doofus.”  
“Aye aye.” 

Soon, after putting on some pants suitable for public, John returns to find that breakfast is already finished and waiting on the table with a mug of coffee, along with an identical set that Dave is already digging into. He takes his seat after plopping a kiss on the top of Dave’s head.

“Thanks, Dave. You’re such a good housewife.”  
“Ha, no problem man. We gotta eat something better than shitty take-out and stale leftovers.”  
“Pfft, yeah.”

They both dig in, idly chatting between mouthfuls before they finish. When they do, John takes their plates and dumps them in the sink. A pair of arms wind their way around his waist, and he turns around to embrace Dave as well. John leans in and gives his boyfriend’s nose a kiss.

“Hey.”  
“Heh, sup.”  
Dave returns the gesture, but this time it’s a chaste kiss to his lips. John gives a soft smile and kisses him back.  
They stand there like that for a while, just hugging and smiling and kissing until Dave pulls away.

“What’s up, Dave.”  
“We’re going out.”  
“Oh really? Where?”  
“I can’t ruin the surprise, now can I?”  
“Oh, fine.” John grins and gives a last kiss to Dave before he’s being dragged out the door to their destination.


End file.
